Whispers In The Dark
by x.Anaphora.x
Summary: Junia moved to Ipswich to escape the ghost of her past. While at first she stayed in the background, she soon made friends with the Sons of Ipswich, Sarah and Kate. What she didn't know is that her new friends have just as much baggage as she does.
1. White Walls & Bad News

**Chapter 1::**** White Walls & Bad News**

**Author's Note:: **_So, welcome! I don't really have that much to say, except that this is the beginning of a story based off of the movie the Covenant and I hope that you enjoy it! The events take place pretty much right after the action of the movie, with the exception of this first chapter._

**May16****th****, 2006**

Junia's eyes fluttered open to something that was a striking shade of white. It was the rare, immaculate, pure white. The same shade of white as new tennis shoes, untouched snow, or a fresh can of paint. She inhaled slowly, painfully. No new paint smell. But what she did smell was the smell of…._clean_. There was no other word for it. How else was it possible to describe the absence of any definable smell, good or bad? It was about then as she took in her second breath, that the sound reached her ears. The lack of variety in smell was certainly made up for by the abundance of sounds. Her quiet, white world suddenly had a horde of intruders, coming to her in waves. The first wave included machines, whirring and beeping, as well as the sound of heavy things being rolled around at various speeds. The second wave hit her hard, and that was the layered sound of footsteps. The loudest footsteps she heard were those of people running. They had to be in a hurry to get somewhere or do something. The second loudest footsteps were walking briskly, with purpose. They were needed to be somewhere, that was certain, but being a little late wasn't going to change anything in their purpose. Behind those two speeds, were the faint echoes of carefully placed, slow footsteps. The last wave that hit Junia was the wave of voices. There was shouting, brisk orders, crying, frantic questions, and close by she could hear anxious whispers and a cool, calming voice.

Junia turned her head against the cool pillow so she could see who it was who was talking near her. A metal bar cut a line through her vision, but she could still identify two of the three figures near her. A woman in a white coat was talking to her parents. Her back was to Junia, and her shoulder blocked out all of her father's face except for his eyebrows up. Her mother was turned slightly, so that Junia could see her. She wished that her mother's face was hidden behind a shoulder too. It was streaked with tears, and her mascara and eyeliner were all over the place. It wasn't until she saw the tears that she remembered what had happened and why she was put in this room, in an uncomfortable little bed with a pillow that was too hard. She now could guess who it was that was wearing coat, and why taking a deep breath was painful. She wanted her mother.

"Mom." Junia croaked. Her voice was not as lighthearted or distant as it usually was. It was thick with emotion as reality hit her, very hard.

"Junia…?"She exclaimed running over to her. "Jason, come here! She's alright! She's alive!" Her mother had been given a gift, never to look a day over 25. She now looked as if she was 55, 12 years older than she really was. And her father looked different too. Now that she could see him, she saw how exhausted he looked. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Her mother leaned over her giving her a kiss on the forehead, which hurt, but Junia tried not to wince. "You've been out for days, we were so worried…that you wouldn't wake up…like Lukas…" she said, tears brimming in her eyes. Junia felt the breath go out of her.

"What." Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Your brother…Lukas, he's…he's moved on Junia." Her father said tightly. Junia would have turned her head away from them if she could have. But her eyes seemed to be caught by her mother's.

"It's all my fault." She said slowly. The phrase hung in the air as everyone seemed to take it in. "I…I shouldn't have let him-"

"You did nothing wrong." Her mother said. Her voice was watery, and it quavered like any moment it would break. "He was almost thirteen. Almost old enough. Just four more days. Four more…" her mother trailed off and dissolved into tears.

"You're forgetting there was another person involved Junia. And if anyone is to blame, it's them. Not you." There was another pause as the family contemplated this comment. Junia decided to switch the subject.

"Where is Krista?"

"Sander flew home right away after he found out." Her father said. "He's watching her now." A woman in blue scrubs walked over to the small family reunion.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goodwin, I know that you're anxious to talk to your daughter, but she needs her rest. A concussion, a broken arm, and a few cracked ribs are a lot to recover from."

"Of course." Her father said, gently guiding her mother out of Junia's line of sight.

"Try to get some sleep." The woman said serenely. As if Junia could get to sleep. She had killed her brother. It was an accident, but it was still her fault. No matter what her parents said. Yet, no matter how ludicrous the thought of sleep seemed to be, it over took her quickly after everyone left, and Junia was able to slip away from the white room filled with bad news, sadness, and on other days, miracles.


	2. Blue Eyes & Grey Skies

**Chapter 2::**** Blue Eyes & Grey Skies**

**Author's Note:: **_So here we are basically right after the action of the movie, Five months after the events of the first chapter. Junia goes to class at a new school and meets a very interesting boy._

**October 14****th****, 2006**

Junia lifted her head to look at the time. It couldn't_ really_ be time to get up. It felt as if she had only fallen asleep a few minutes ago. The little black alarm clock flashed three bright red numbers. 7:00! The numbers screamed at her. It's time to get up! It's 7:00! It's time to get ready for school! It's 7:01 now! Junia sighed; it _was_ time to get up. She reached over and silenced the incessant buzzing and the brightly colored numbers. She pushed the covers off of her legs and sat up, glancing hopefully at the clock again. It was now 7:02 and definitely time to get up. Junia stood up and made her bed, looking over at Amanda.

Her roommate was still sound asleep, curled up in a little ball with the blankets pulled up to her chin. Only Amanda's arm was visible, holding the pillow in a secure position over her head so that neither sound nor lights could wake her up. For a second, Junia contemplated waking Amanda up, but she quickly dismissed the idea. If she woke her up, Amanda would whine about having to get back early and Junia'd have to endure that all morning. If she let Amanda continue sleeping, she'd get yelled at later after class. In Junia's opinion, 15 minutes of yelling was much better than 20-30 minutes of whining. Junia shrugged and got to work getting dressed.

It had been very obvious since the day Junia moved in that Amanda had never wanted a roommate. It was the "damn school" that didn't have room for another "free rider" since they already let the "Boston public chick" in. And the last thing that Amanda needed was this "freak from the middle of nowhere" staying with her in _her_ room. After all she "paid for the privilege of privacy". Junia knew the rant by heart.

Junia really didn't care in the slightest that Amanda didn't like her. She didn't really care for Amanda that much either, but the circumstance of being a four hour drive (on a good day) from anybody she knew, left her with Amanda as her only "friend". In truth, this whole arrangement could have been avoided if Junia had waited to move here with the rest of her family, then maybe she could have roomed with her sister, but she had needed to get away. And fast. So Junia was stuck here with Amanda Gates and her elitist best friend, Kira Snider.

Junia quickly threw her books into her messenger bag, and grabbed a sweater as she left. "Sweet dreams, Amanda." She whispered, smiling to herself, as she closed the door.

As soon as she left the building she wished she hadn't spent time just standing in thought. She glanced at her watch. 7:24. She had twenty one minutes to walk all the way to her English class, and from the looks of things it was about to rain. The grey skies loomed over her, taunting her, reminding her. She wished she had enough time to run back and get her umbrella, but instead she had to brave the grey skies and just go to class.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Junia tapped her pencil against the desk, hoping that the syncopated rhythm would somehow enhance her memory. _List 10 presidential cabinet positions._ She knew seven. Actually, she knew at _least _ten, but she could only think to write down seven. What was it about tests that made her brain just shut down?

"Ms. Goodwin, kindly cease that tapping, lest I have to take your pencil and give you a zero on the test due to your failure to complete it." Her professor reprimanded from the front of the classroom. It was a rather obnoxious way to ask her to stop in her opinion. How hard would it have been to walk up the aisle, whisper a single word, and then walk back down without calling everyone's attention to her? As it was, 23 pairs of eyes turned to look at her as she stilled her pencil. Junia looked up from her test, her cheeks slightly pink. "Sorry." She said quietly and the majority of the class turned away to finish their tests. That was, except for one pair of blue eyes that gazed intently upon her. It took a little more than a second for it to sink in that he wasn't just looking at her because of the professor, and he wasn't zoned out. He was _staring_ at her. Junia's face turned a deeper shade of pink, as she quickly bent her head over her test, letting her hair fall onto the desk creating a curtain to shield her face. She remembered two more positions and took a stab in the dark at a third. The bell rang shortly after she finished checking her answers.

Quickly, Junia stuffed her books into her bag. She wanted to flee the scene of the crime as quickly as possible, not that anyone would take too much time thinking about her. It really wasn't that big of a deal as to make a difference to them. Junia hurried down the stairs, handed in her test, and rushed out the door. She only got far enough out of the building so that others could move around her before she stopped dead in her tracks.

It was raining.

Junia hated rain.

The enchantments that rain had on other people, had no hold on her. She did not like the way it changed the color of everything around her, even the sky. She did not like the smell of rain or seeing mist rise off of the surfaces it hit. She did not like the steady rhythm of rain hitting the sidewalk, or the windows, or the roof. She did not like getting wet. At all. People swept around her, sticking books over their heads or putting up umbrellas. Others just ran out in the rain, hopping from tree to tree, overhang to overhang. A few were dancing and messing around with their friends. Everybody was too busy to notice Junia, standing there, the only still thing in the picture as she tried to find the courage to walk in the rain.

"Hey." A voice came from behind her. Shocked, she turned around, coming face to face with the blue eyes. He was putting up an umbrella. Next to him, his friend was working with the handle of his trying to get it to stick up, however, he was more focused on blue eyes than what he was doing.

"Hi." Junia said quietly, shifting her weight onto another foot, feeling very awkward about this whole situation.

"See you at the dorm." His friend said smiling at blue eyes before walking off into the rain. As if the wall of water was not intimidating at all.

"You wanna share my umbrella?"

Junia looked over her shoulder and then back at him, with a look that said the mixture of things in her mind. _"Are you talking to me? Are you serious? Who_ are_ you, anyway?"_ Junia opened her mouth to say something and then shut it right back up, realizing she didn't have a decision in mind. On the one hand, this boy was very good looking and she hated rain. On the other hand, she had no idea who he was and his umbrella didn't look too big.

"I saw you standing here, and I figured that chivalry isn't completely dead yet, so I might as well offer to escort you to the dorms. If you don't want to though, I understand." He said.

That was an odd explanation. The middle part of it made Junia sort of question whether or not he was attempting to hit on her.

"No," Junia said slowly. "I would greatly appreciate the escort." She smiled a little at the formality of their speech. Most of the people where away now so it was them and a few groups of two or three walkers.

"Well then," The boy said, jerking his head in the direction of the rain. "Let's go." He took a few steps out of the overhang, assuming that she was with him. However, Junia had only taken a step before she stopped. It was raining _hard_ now. In the few minutes she had spent standing there; it had gone from simple showers, to a thunderstorm. "Are you coming?" he asked, looking around and smirking at her. Junia took in a breath and walked quickly so that she was under the umbrella. As she predicted, it wasn't very big so they were forced to walk close together. She hoped he didn't mind.

"Thanks." Junia said.

"No problem. Walking in the rain sucks."

"Yeah." Junia agreed. They walked a few minutes in silence before he said something else.

"So, Hoffman was a real prick to you." He stated. Junia was sort of shocked at the bluntness of this statement coming out of silence. "I think someone needs to take care of that rod up his ass. Or teach him how to treat pretty girls."

Junia tucked her hair behind her ear, unsure of what to say. She was generally pretty awful at accepting compliments she couldn't return. This boy's flirtation left her unsure of what to do with herself, other than smiling and looking at her feet.

"I think he may just have been in a bad mood, today. Rain does that people." His odd comments were starting to rub off on her. (Although, if she wanted to be honest, she would have said it anyway.) He nodded as if thoughtfully considering this statement to be a viable explanation. "So, how'd you think the test was? It kicked my ass."

"I thought it was ok. The last question was sort of hard, though, I guess."

"Yeah." He agreed. They fell into silence again. As awkward as she felt, trying to keep up a failing conversation and walking under a tiny umbrella with a hot boy she had just met, after he had stared at her in class because the professor had yelled at her in front of everyone, she actually enjoyed blue eyes' company. They continued walking in silence, Junia feeling more comfortable, the quieter it was. They were soon at the dorms. Junia entered first, the blue eyed boy following behind her, closing the umbrella on his way in.

"Thanks, again." Junia said, turning to look at him.

"No problem." He was back to looking at her intently, just like he had in class.

"I'll, see you in class tomorrow then." Junia said lifting a hand to point at him, and then letting it fall. He nodded and the two parted directions, walking to their respective dorm rooms.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amanda was in the room, lying on her bed in a bathrobe, reading a magazine by the time Junia got there. She looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. "You're dry." She accused. Junia nodded and continued to the other side of the dorm room to her dresser, where she began to take out clothes to change into. "You didn't remember your umbrella, either." Amanda abandoned her magazine, getting up from the bed. "But I guess you were in too much of a hurry to grab it, and wake me up so I wasn't late for class."

"I'm sorry, you seemed like you had woken up and chosen to get back to sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you." Junia said holding up two shirts, trying to choose between them.

"Well, I didn't." Amanda crossed her arms. She looked Junia up and down. "And are you going to tell me or not why you're dry despite the fact that it's _pouring_." Amanda demanded. It was as if it was some absolute treachery that Junia didn't have drop of water on her. Amanda looked as if she had just gone swimming. Her hair was completely soaked, meaning she had either taken a shower because of the cold rain water, or more likely, she had just put on the closest warm thing she could find once she came out of the rain.

"A boy helped me out." Junia said reluctantly, laying the shirt on the bed.

"Yeah?" Amanda raised an eyebrow, actually interested in what Junia had to say for once.

"I didn't ask him to, or even hint anything. He just came up and offered to walk me to the dorms since had an umbrella and I didn't." Junia shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal, really. I don't even know his name."

"What did he look like?" Amanda walked over and sat on Junia's bed. She seemed…eager? Junia turned back around to look at her roommate.

"Short blonde hair. Pale, a few inches taller than me. He had this smirk on his face when he wasn't looking really intensely at me. And he had blue eyes."

"Did he have a kid with short brown hair and brown following him like a puppy?"

"He wasn't really following him, he left when the blue eyed boy said hello to me."

"That's Reid Garwin, then."

**Ending Thoughts:: **_So I attempted to make Reid like he was in the scene where he meets Sarah. Trying to be cool and relate to the girl, but saying awkward things that are just sort of…off. Junia doesn't know what to do with him. Reviews honestly make me write faster. _


	3. Forbidden Sons & Bookshelf Encounters

**Chapter 3::**** Forbidden Sons & Bookshelf Encounters**

**Author's Note:: **_Junia seems to be easing her way into things._

**What Happened Last**

"And _how_ are you so dry?" Amanda demanded.

"A boy helped me out." Junia said reluctantly. "I don't know his name."

"What did he look like?"

"Short blonde hair. Pale, a few inches taller than me. Smirked when he wasn't looking really intensely at me. He had blue eyes."

"Reid Garwin."

**October 14****th****, 2006**

Amanda said his name with distaste. After looked hard at Junia once, and then moved back to her side of the room, as if being in the presence of someone who came in contact with Reid Garwin was enough to contaminate her as well. Amanda was just a tall, well dressed thirteen year old. "I wouldn't talk to him if I were you." Amanda said, lying back down on her bed, turning to her magazine."He's one of those Sons of Ipswich."

"Those who?" Junia asked, moving to the bathroom to get changed.

"The Sons of Ipswich. These four boys decided that they were all special because supposedly they are the descendents of some old families in Salem. If you ask me they're just _weird_." Amanda called. "Don't come out. I'm getting changed!"

"Ok." Junia called back. "So who was the boy he was with?"

"Tyler Simms he's always following Reid everywhere. Probably gay." Junia pressed her lips together. Amanda was always so quick to hand out judgments."You know, I should have known, you'd be interested in them. Birds of a feather flock together, or whatever." Amanda said.

Junia, now done changing out of her uniform looked at the mirror, waiting for Amanda to let her come out. She took out her headband and began putting her hair up. "Anyway, since I know you'd ask the other two are Pogue Parry and Caleb Danvers. I guess Caleb's like the leader. He's dating that Boston public chick, Sarah Whatever. She's intolerable if you ask me. Always all questions and bubbly. So fake." Amanda paused. "You can come out."

Junia opened the door and saw Amanda standing in front of her mirror, French braiding her hair. "I'm going out with Kira, Bordy and Aaron. Don't wait up."

"Don't forget your key."

"You do know that I had a single suite before you were here. I know how to take care of myself." Junia decided not to point out that Amanda had just yelled at Junia for not making sure that she woke her roommate up. She sighed and turned to her bag, pulling out her homework. The door clicked, signaling Amanda's exit.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Junia had finished about half of her homework before she realized that in order to finish she'd need to go to the library. Junia grabbed the half of her paper that she had already finished and tucked it in a book. She grabbed her key and an umbrella and took off to get to the library.

It had stopped raining, and now the skies looked a lot like they had this morning. Grey clouds looming ahead, making the already darkening sky a deep shade of grey. She kept her umbrella tucked in her arms, up against her books as she hurried across the campus. The library was pretty empty, as was usually the case on Thursday night. There were the hardcore studiers, the kids who used the library as a place to hang out, and then the few students who needed to be there for homework like Junia. Junia set her books down on a desk and wandered off into the shelves looking for the write book to complete her Government paper

Junia's eyes scanned the shelves looking for anything that would help her. She spotted one book, took it out, flipped through a few pages and put it back. Too dense. Junia wandered to the next row of shelves, eyes on the books, as she walked along the aisle. She spotted another book and then ran into someone. The girl turned and gave her a dirty look, which then softened as she saw Junia's surprise.

"I'm so sorry." Junia apologized, willing the girl to turn away and avoid any of the pleasantries that would have to follow. It didn't work.

"It's no problem, I wasn't paying attention otherwise I would have moved." The girl said. "Sorry I glared at you though; I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright. I sort of deserved it." Junia considered the encounter over. The other girl, however, did not.

"So what are you looking for? I've been looking over these shelves for the past twenty minutes."

"I'm not really looking for anything in particular. Just looking for something to help me with an essay for my government class."

"Oh yeah, I have to do that. I was just looking for something for Pennyworth's class. But that essay's due tomorrow isn't it?"

"Monday." Junia corrected.

"So there's tomorrow, and then the weekend. I guess I better get started then, huh?" Junia nodded. The girl tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, and then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Kate, by the way."

"I'm Junia."

"Junia." Kate smiled. "That's such a cool name."

"I like it. When I was younger it was awful though. Everybody thought I was supposed to be Julia, and when they found out it was Junia I was teased for years."

"Well they're probably just jealous because they were stuck with ordinary names. Like Kate." The girl smiled.

"I would have killed to be named Kate."' Junia said honestly, happy that she could return the compliment.

"Don't be silly." Kate waved a hand. Suddenly a thought hit her and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, was I keeping you?"

"No, actually I'm here by myself so the distraction from the work is nice."

Kate laughed. "I was supposed to meet my friend here like fifteen minutes ago. She's late. Probably with her boyfriend." Kate shrugged. "You can study with us if you want. We'd be happy for your company and any help with homework."

Junia smiled. She opened her mouth to give Kate an answer when a buzzing sound erupted from her pocket. "One second." Junia said. ""Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"Junia? Why are you whispering?" Amanda shouted over the phone. A combination of music and voices blasted in the background.

"I'm at the library. Why?"

"I left my key in the dorm room. Can you bring it to me?"

"What?"

"I. Left. My key. In. The dorm room." Amanda said breaking the words down individually as if the sentence had previously been too long for Junia to understand. Junia took a deep breath but still a small knot of annoyance formed in her stomach. She had reminded Amanda to take it, hadn't she?

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Could be in my bag or in my side table. I'm at Nicky's! Bring it to me, ok?"

"Ok." Junia sighed. She hung up. "I'm sorry, Kate, but I have to go. My roommate forgot her key and I have to bring it to her."

"Oh, that sucks." Kate wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Rain check, right?"

"Sure." Junia nodded and smiled, heading back to her bag. She left the library, making her way back to the dorms under an ever-darkening sky.


	4. Forgotten Keys & Good Advice

**Chapter 4::**** Forgotten Keys & Good Advice**

**Author's Note:: **_I got this idea in the middle of the night and added it in last second. Sorry it's so short!_

**What Happened Last**

I'm sorry, Kate, but I have to go. My roommate forgot her key and I have to bring it to her."

"Oh, that sucks." Kate wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Rain check, right?"

**October 14****th****, 2006**

The key had fallen to the floor under Amanda's bed. It had taken Junia at least twenty minutes to locate it, and another twenty five or so minutes to make her way to a bar ( that she had only been to twice) in the dark, on her bike.

Junia walked through the heavy doors and was immediately engulfed in the loud atmosphere that was Nicky's . The place was crawling with people. Slightly overwhelmed, she looked around taking in her surroundings. A burly man was standing behind the bar which held a host of people. Some people were dancing, others were playing pool, and a few were sitting at tables.

That's where Kira and Aaron were. Amanda, however, was nowhere to be found. Junia started making her way towards her roommate's best friend. Kira spotted her, said something to Aaron and then waved to Junia

"Junia," Kira said prolonging the 'a' in Junia's name. "Good, you're here." She had plastered on a fake smile and had a look on her face that was more along the lines of 'Oh, _you're_ here' than genuine happiness at seeing her. "Amanda will be so glad you're here."

"That's good." Junia said, awkwardly standing by the table where Kira Snider and Aaron Abbott sat. She had a feeling that Amanda would have the same reaction as Kira. "Where is Amanda, though?"

"Oh," Kira looked over her shoulder. "She went somewhere with Bordy 10-15 minutes ago. She should be back soon. But she wanted you to wait until she got here to make sure that you brought the right key."

"Oh." Junia said breathing in. "Ok." Aaron sat there in silence, giving her a bored stare.

"So, Amanda said that you met Reid Garwin today." Kira said, leaning her chin in her palm. There was no invitation for Junia to sit down.

"I did." Junia nodded. "He shared his umbrella with me."

"Well that's so nice of him." Kira smiled, even more fake. Aaron stiffened next to her. "But if I was you, I wouldn't associate with him anymore than I absolutely had to."

"Why not? Junia asked, furrowing her eyebrows a little bit.

Kira scoffed and lifted her head back up. "He and his friends are the biggest posers at Spenser. They think they're cool, but nobody really likes them. Caleb's a pompous ass. Pogue's his girlfriend's bitch, Tyler's a wannabe of the wannabes and Reid's probably the biggest prick of them all. He's always starting fights and will do anything to impress a girl. His stunt today was probably just a trick to get in your pants."

"They make me sick." Aaron spat, looking angrily at Junia.

"It just goes to show that they'll let anyone into Spenser." Kira said giving Junia a meaningful look. "Anyway, I'd stay away from the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends, if I were you. Especially Kate Tunney, she's just a gossipy bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Junia said, thinking about the Kate she met in the library, but as that girl pointed out there were a lot of "Kate"s at Spenser.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Amanda called from where she was walking up with Bordy. "Did you bring my key?"

Junia reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"Thanks." Amanda snatched it. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. And _don't _forget to make sure I'm up for class."

"Ok." Junia nodded, turning for the door. She tried to fit together the picture of Reid Garwin she had along with the one Kira gave her. They just didn't match up. But instead of heeding Kira's warnings, Junia wanted to see the truth about her sons for herself.


	5. Destined Numbers & Escape Routes

**Chapter 5::**** Destined Numbers && Escape Routes**

**Author's Note:: **_ Sorry to have two short chapters in a row! The next one should be longer._

**What Happened Last**

"Anyway, I'd stay away from the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends, if I were you. Especially Kate Tunney, she's just a gossipy bitch."

**October 15****th****, 2006**

Junia sipped some coffee as she walked to her class. She hadn't been able to get much sleep last night, and had a rough time with Amanda complaining all morning. She had left the dorm room early in able to get away and grab some coffee before class. Junia was one of the only girls she knew that drank coffee black. She enjoyed lattes and cappuccinos and other "frilly drinks" but she found the taste of straight up coffee much more refreshing.

Junia walked into the science classroom, and was immediately handed a piece of paper and told to sit down. Walking over to her usual lab table, Junia opened the piece of paper. _9_. As she sat, pondering over the number, the lab tables filled up, signaling to the teacher that the entire class was here.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher, Ms. Segola, said loudly.

"Good afternoon Ms. Segola." Everyone answered back, monotonously.

"I'm sure a good number of you are wondering what the number on the paper means." She paused as if some reaction was necessary. A few kids nodded their heads. "Well, fate has paired you with someone else in this class, for the rest of this year. After yesterday's little mishap I decided that it was time for a little change." She turned her attention to two boys in the back who were high fiving each other after causing the "little mishap", which to the rest of the class was a fairly big and rather loud explosion. Ms. Segola turned back to the rest of the class, walking over to a table on the opposite side of the room as Junia. "Now I want this table to be ones, the one behind it, twos, threes, fours, fives start this new row, you get it? Good. Get to your new seats."

The room seemed like an airport, everyone running everywhere, a few kids sitting down, looking at the running people like they were crazy. Junia made her way to the 9's table, praying that she was not partnered with Kira, or worse, Aaron. But, no, they were both sitting together at a table already. _"What 'luck'."_ Junia thought, wondering how they had traded with other people so quickly and quietly. Unless they actually got the same numbers. Junia sat down at her new table, and looked around the room, trying to rule out using the people who were already sitting down and those who were walking to the other side of the class room, who her partner was.

"Hey, it's you!" Junia turned around to face the voice. The girl from the library, Kate, was sliding into the chair next to her.

"Hi." Junia replied with a small smile.

"I guess fate really wanted us to partner up and work together." Kate smiled. "So, how'd the roommate thing work out?"

"Oh," Junia's shoulders sunk a little bit. "She got the key."

"Who is your roommate anyway?" Kate asked.

"Amanda Gates."

Kate's eyes widened. "You're stuck with that bitch?" She covered her mouth. "Sorry. Are you…friends?"

"No! No, no." Junia shook her head. "Not really."

"Why haven't you switched to room with somebody else or put in a request or something."

"Well, I came just this September, and I don't really know anyone. The fact that the only people I've ever hung out with are Amanda, Kira, Aaron and Bordy, tends to drive people away from me.

"Well, that would explain why I've never seen you before." Kate said. "Anytime you want to get away though, just give me a call. I can't believe you've even been able to put up with them for a month. I mean just look at Kira and Aaron now."

At their lab table, Aaron was leaning on his arms and Kira was playing with his hair, talking to him.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Kate asked nodding over at them. "You know, my boyfriend's in this class, and I didn't ask or bully you into trading cards with him."

"Do you want me to?" Junia asked, looking at Kate. The question seemed to catch her off guard.

"No." Kate shook her head. "I love Pogue, but he's horrible at science." Kate laughed. Junia smiled too, but something brought back what Kira said._ "Pogue's his girlfriend's bitch…I'd stay away from the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends, if I were you. Especially Kate Tunney…_"

"Is…" Junia paused. "Excuse me if this is a weird question, but is your name Kate Tunney?"

Kate looked confused. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"I was warned to stay away from you." Junia said with a smile.

"Oh, well it sucks then that you're stuck with me for the rest of the year, doesn't it?" Kate smiled back.

"And I assume you were also told to avoid the Sons of Ipswich and my roommate, Sarah. Wait—you _do _know who the Sons are, right? I mean, like, everyone's at least knows who they are."

"I only know their names." Junia replied. Kate gaped.

"Well-" Kate began.

"Alright, I see that you've all found your seats, now let's begin." Ms. Segola interrupted. Kate took out her notebook, scribbled something on a page, ripped it out and gave it to Junia.

"You'll need this." She whispered. Junia looked down at the piece of paper. On it was:

_Kate Tunney – (Lab Partner & Escape from Bitches Extraordinaire ) _

_617-861-3962_

_Dorm: 3__rd__ Floor, Room 316_

Junia smiled, thanking fate (or was it destiny?) for making her partners with Kate.


	6. Ice Breakers & Teasing Targets

**Chapter 6:**** Ice Breakers && Teasing Targets**

**Author's Note:: **_So, this chapter used to be gigantic. Also, while I could have made a smoother transition I'd rather skip that boring part and just jump to where it starts off. I also wanted to call attention to the three videos on my profile that are affiliated with this story along with the banner! If they're not showing up, then you can message me, and I'll send you the links._

**What Happened Last**

"Is your name Kate Tunney?" Junia asked

Kate looked confused. "Yeah, it is. Why?"

"I was warned to stay away from you." Junia said with a smile.

"Oh, well it sucks then that you're stuck with me for the rest of the year, doesn't it?" Kate smiled back.

**October 25****th****, 2006**

Junia folded up her dark red "Peville's Grocery" apron and placed it in her locker. Her thoughts were on the past week and a half and how much had changed in so little time. Her parents had sent her a letter to check up on her and report on how things were going with them. According to the letter things were going swimmingly, except for the financial situation. They were still trying to sell the business and since that was the case, the cash flow as a little out of whack. With the new information, Junia had decided that it was time for her to get a job. Her parents had been sending her money every month for things that she'd need or want in school, but it was really unnecessary. She didn't understand why she hadn't just gotten a job in the first place; it was a selfish of her to expect her parents to finance their almost 18 year old daughter who was living on her own. Now she could have them keep their money and maybe things would be a little easier.

The next big thing that had happened was meeting, and befriending Kate. Junia still had the little piece of paper tucked away in one of her books, as well as the contact saved in her phone. It was the safest place she could find to hide it away from Amanda. Her roommate had been more annoying and just plain bitchy as of late, and so Junia continued to distance herself. Perhaps it was the process of distancing herself, that made Junia and Kate quickly become friends. They already had a "routine" in science. First they'd ask each other what their days were like, then they would make fun of Kira, then Kate would go on about gossip and Junia actually listen instead of zoning out like she did when Amanda talked. She knew some of pretty dark secrets about people who probably didn't even know her name. No one would ever suspect her to know anything, and since she would never spread it, she would continue to learn things.

"_Maybe I should call, Kate." _ Junia thought as she closed the door to her locker. She hadn't used the number except as something to make her feel better whenever Amanda made a particularly mean comment. _"I should call Kate. I will call Kate." _ She decided walking out of the backroom and through the store to the front. She checked her watch. 8:30 on a Friday night. Things should really just be picking up. Plans had been made, but weren't in stone yet. Perfect. Quickly she opened up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts list, coming to Kate Tunney. She pressed the little green phone and held the phone up to her ear. It rang once, twice, three times, four ti-

"Hello?" a voice shouted into her ears. Junia winced and moved the phone away. "Hello?" She turned down the volume and brought it back to her face.

"Hey, Kate? This is Junia…."

"Hey, Junia!" Kate yelled. There were sounds coming from the background. "What's up?"

"I just got off of work and was just seeing if you were doing anything tonight." Junia replied, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm at Nicky's with Sarah. Why don't you meet us here?"

"I don't want to intrude." She really wanted to intrude.

"Don't be ridiculous! We want you to come. Right, Sarah? Here, tell her." The phone exchange hands and a different voice came on.

"Hey, you should come." The voice (presumably Sarah's) laughed.

"Alright." Junia conceded laughing herself.

"Great! Here's Kate." The phone was passed back.

"Do you know where Nicky's is?" Kate asked.

"Yeah! I should be there in fifteen or so minutes." Junia said, glad that she was able to change out of her work clothes. Pulling out her bike, she hopped on determined to find Nicky's.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fifteen minutes later, Junia walked through the door of Nicky's. She was hit by a burst of noise. Being a Friday night, it was even busier than it had been when Amanda had been there last week.

"Junia! Hey!" Kate's voice called from the tables section (which Junia was standing closest to). She looked over and saw Kate waving at her with some blonde whom she assumed was Sarah from a round table that looked too big to just be for the two of them. Junia smiled and walked over to them

"Hey." She greeted

"Glad you could make it. Hey, grab a seat. Stay a while." Kate said.

"Well, if you insist." Junia smiled, sitting down.

"Anyway, Junia this is my roommate, Sarah. Sarah, this is my science partner, Junia." She introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kate's told me a lot about you." Sarah smiled and nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Junia replied. "I've heard some awful things about you, but that bodes well for our friendship." Sarah looked confused, but Kate quickly explained.

"She's been hanging out with Kira Snider and Amanda Gates up until now."

"Oh," Sarah nodded again. There was a pause. "So, Kate says you're new this year?"

Junia nodded. "I moved here from this little town. New Ashford. My parents and sister are moving here later on in the year."

"That's cool. I'm new too. Came from a Boston public. You said you had a sister?"

"Her name's Krista. I also have a brother, Sander."

"You all have such cool names." Kate put in, a slight deviation from their first conversation in the library

"Cool is one word." Junia shrugged.

"Come on. Junia's so unique." Kate insisted. "I mean let's say a boy comes up to you, and you two hit it off. He asks for your name and you're like 'I'm Junia.' He's not going to forget that name, and in effect you. That's what made Pogue stand out to me."

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"No, but-" Junia and Sarah burst out into laughter. Kate put on a face of mock annoyance, but couldn't hold it for long, and she soon joined in on their laughter.

"Well something's funny." A voice said walking up to the table. All the girls turned to look at two boys who were walking up to the table. One pulled up a chair and sat in between Sarah and Kate. The other took the seat between Kate and Junia.

"I don't know if we should be here. When Kate and Sarah are laughing, things can get dangerous." The one sitting next to Sarah said in reply. Kate stuck her tongue out.

"Well I was glad to see you two finally made it until you started making fun of me."

"You're still glad." The boy sitting next to Junia said, leaning over to kiss Kate. That meant he was Pogue, which identified the other as Caleb.

"Hey." Sarah greeted probably-Caleb.

"Hey." He answered, smiling. He had a gorgeous smile.

"So do you want to introduce us?" Pogue asked Kate pointedly, turning to look at Junia.

"Oh, yeah! Pogue, Caleb, this is Junia. She's my lab partner."

Pogue pointed a finger in recognition. "Kate talks about you all the time after Science."

"Kate talks about everybody all of the time _in_ Science." Junia responded.

"Hey!" Kate protested. The other three people snickered. Kate hit Pogue's arm. "You're supposed to defend me."

"I can't defend you against what's true." He protested. Sarah and Caleb started laughing harder, and Junia joined in.

"Hey, I'm starving anybody want anything?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a burger." Caleb put in.

"I'll just have some of Caleb's." Sarah added.

"I'm kinda thirsty. Can you get me another coke?" Kate replied shaking her glass causing the ice to click.

Pogue turned to Junia. "What about you, Junia? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'll have a Sprite, thanks." She answered, reaching into her purse.

"Nah, put your money away. This one's on me." Pogue said turning away before Junia could protest.

"So what took you so long in getting here?" Sarah asked Caleb.

"Mom needed me to help Gorman take care of a few things. Pogue came along to help." Caleb responded. He turned to Junia. "So, Junia, how do you like Spenser?" Caleb asked, changing the subject to something Junia could contribute to. She was thankful.

"It's nice. The classes are ok, a little boring but I guess it's the same with any school-"

"You won't believe her luck. First year here and they stuck her with Amanda Gates. I couldn't even imagine coming here and dealing with her and Kira all of the time. I'd go insane." Kate interjected. "And then there's that prick Aaron who's always around with his stupid friends. Just the thought! "

"Wow." Caleb said. "Tough break."

"I try to make the best of it." Junia shrugged.

"You are a _Saint_. I'd be complaining, bad mouthing her all of the time. I've heard like four bad comments about her and they weren't even that bad! Did you know Amanda forced Junia to leave what she was doing in the Library to go back the dorm room, find her key and then drive it to her? I bet she didn't even say thank you! Did she?"

"Well, no…" Junia trailed off. Kate shook her head.

"Absolutely unforgiveable. I would _never _do that to Sarah. Would I?"

"I'm guessing that you want me to say no here, right?" Sarah said pointing her two index fingers at the table and making accentuating her sentence.

Kate opened her mouth and then closed it, throwing a paper napkin at Sarah. She missed and it hit Caleb.

"What is it 'Pick-On-Kate Day'?"

"My favorite day of the year." Pogue said. "Food's here." He placed the food in the center of the table, and everyone grabbed their respective refreshments.

"You better stop being mean to me, or there are going to be consequences." Kate lightly threatened Pogue.

"Ok." He kissed her again. "So what are we talking about?"

"Junia and Kate were just telling us about Junia's roommate, Amanda Gates."

"Ouch." Pogue winced. Junia's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me." She said, glancing at the caller I.D. _You-Know-Who. _Amanda. She had a choice. Take this call, be yelled at now, and leave her friends to appease Amanda, or ignore this call, stay with her friends, and have hell to deal with later. She silenced her phone.

"Hey, do you know where Reid and Tyler are?" Pogue asked Caleb. Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Who knows? Did you check the tables?"

"They weren't there."

"Oh, Junia. You haven't met Reid or Tyler, have you?" Sarah asked.

Junia tilted her head. "Um, not really. I met Reid in class the other day." Caleb exhaled in what sounded sort of like a laugh and turned his head looking away.

"Don't mind him." Sarah pushed Caleb. He turned his head to look around. "They're just in a bit of a fight. Which is _stupid_."

"Oh." Junia didn't know what to say. Was Reid really that much of a trouble maker? He seemed like such a gentleman to her the other day. Maybe Kira was right about that part…

"They're both really nice. Good people. The boys are more like brothers than friends so they fight like brothers too." Sarah said, seeming to read Junia's mind.

"That's cool." Junia said, with a genuine smile. "How long have you guys known each other, then?"

"Our whole lives." Caleb said. "Our fathers were friends." They spent the rest of the hour telling old stories of the four boys, and then the rest of the night joking around until a quarter before midnight, they all broke up to rush home. Junia hitched a ride with Kate and Sarah, storing her bike in the trunk, and they hightailed it back singing along to the radio and laughing the whole way to Spenser.


	7. Big Fights & Window Watchings

**Chapter 7:**** Bight Fights && Window Watchings**

**Author's Note:: **_Alright so I KNOW that there are some flaws in the logic here. I also don't care._

**What Happened Last**

Junia glanced at the caller I.D. _You-Know-Who. _Amanda. She had a choice. Take this call, be yelled at now, and leave her friends to appease Amanda, or ignore this call, stay with her friends, and have hell to deal with later. She silenced her phone.

**October 26****th****, 2006 (in the AM)**

At 12:07 Junia walked up to her dorm. Outside of her door, she paused before finally summed up the courage to go in. Amanda burst out of the bathroom door absolutely enraged. "Where the hell were you?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry I forgot to check in." Junia said, throwing her purse onto her desk chair.

"I called you like fourteen times! I was locked out of the room. I had to wander all over looking for someone to open it for me. Finally I just sat outside of the door waiting for them to come around and make sure that everyone was in their rooms. I covered for you, but don't expect me to do it again."

"Don't worry, I won't." Junia said. She was already exhausted and just didn't feel like dealing with Amanda."But, why didn't you just go to Kira's room?"

"Why didn't I just go to Kira's room?" Amanda repeated. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Junia refrained from answering.

"I _would_ have been with Kira if she wasn't with Aaron." Amanda snapped.

"And so you couldn't have been with Bordy?" Junia opened her dresser drawer and pulled out some pajamas.

"We're on a break. I told you that two days ago."

"I apologize for being unable to retain every detail of your social life." They were off and on so much Junia had the worst time keeping up with Amanda's relationship status.

"You're my roommate. You were supposed to be here. Where were you anyway?"

"I was actually out with friends if you must know." Junia said walking into the bathroom with pajamas.

"Friends? What friends? You don't have any friends! Nobody would want to be friends with you."

"You sound like a fourth grader, Amanda." Junia called through the door. The words still stung a little..

"Well, it's the truth. Tell me Junia who are these imaginary friends of yours? Jane Doe and Mary Smith?"

"Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham actually." Junia said coming out of the bathroom , keeping her voice calm and even in stark contrast to Amanda's.

"Why would you want to be friends with sluts like them?" Amanda charged turning, with her arms crossed to follow Junia's every movement.

"Because it's better than being friends with a slut like you." Junia shouted back, climbing into her bed. She had surprised herself with the outburst, but refused to take it back. "Now, goodnight."

"Good night, bitch!" Amanda screamed getting into her bed and attempting to turn off the light. However, in her rage she was unable to completely hit the switch down, and instead just kept hitting the wall. The people on the other side pounded back. "SHUT UP!" Amanda screamed into the wall before using her thumb and index finger to firmly grab the switch and shut it off. Junia would have laughed if she didn't appreciate the silence so much.

**October 26****th****, 2006 (in the PM)**

Junia rode her bike down the street on her way to work. Amanda hadn't talked to her at all in the morning, not that Junia had been too upset. In fact, Junia always found the silence treatment to be one of the most bearable forms of "punishment." Then again, she didn't trust that Amanda going to let her by with just a silent treatment. That girl did terrible things to other people under the guise of "just having a bit of fun". Junia hadn't intended to make Amanda an enemy, she just hadn't been thinking. But last night at Nicky's, she had finally been reassured in her negative feelings towards Amanda, and that standing up for herself and lashing out may actually be the right thing to do. Just as she was thinking it, Junia passed Nicky's. It was 2 P.M. and there was already some cars in the parking lot. Something pulled her towards the window. Junia rode her bike in the lot and parked it, walking up to the window. There were certainly people in there, but she could see into the pool tables area from where she stood. She stood in the window watching a boy in a dark blue ski cap, make a shot and sink the 4 ball. He looked up, to the window and right at her. It was Reid.

Junia stood still, frozen to the window. All she could do was look at him, under her hand which was shielding her eyes from the sun. He kept his gaze locked on hers, as intense as when he had first stared at her in class. Junia dropped her hand and started to walk back to her bicycle still looking at the window. Should she go in? Should she wait and see if he followed her. That was stupid, why would he? Why did she care what he did anyway? It's not like she knew Reid. He didn't even know her name. Unless he asked about her. But still, one action of good will was not enough to assume that he had any sort of interest in her. Despite what Kira said. Anyway, she had to get to work. She couldn't be late only a week in. Junia slowed her pace and turned her head. Standing in front of the door at Nicky's, Reid was looking after her. Junia turned her head back around quickly and looked at her feet as she walked quickly to her bike. Her stomach had tightened up in anticipation. She had almost made it to her bike before she turned around and walked back to the sidewalk. Reid was gone. Disappointed, (and feeling silly for it) Junia turned back around and walked to her bike. It was for the best anyway. She hadn't planned anything to say, he might not have even come out because of her. Maybe it was a very awkward situation avoided. Junia slowly mounted her bike and pulled out.


	8. English Escorts & Quick Defenses

**Chapter 8:**** English Escorts && Quick Defenses**

**Author's Note:: **_Sooo…there's another jump. Not so bad as the last one, but I wanted to let you know, just in case you thought you missed a chapter. Junia meets Caleb and Tyler outside of class and gets two different views on a very interesting topic._

**What Happened Last**

Tell me Junia who are these imaginary friends of yours? Jane Doe and Mary Smith?"

"Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham actually." Junia said coming out of the bathroom , keeping her voice calm and even in stark contrast to Amanda's.

"Why would you want to be friends with sluts like them?" Amanda charged

"Because it's better than being friends with a slut like you." Junia shouted back,.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

She stood in the window watching a boy in a dark blue ski cap, make a shot and sink the 4 ball. He looked up, to the window and right at her. It was Reid.

**October 28****th****, 2006**

Junia walked down the path on the way to her next English class. Amanda was still insisting on giving her the silent treatment, however she had introduced another petty tactic of hiding certain things of Junia's. It had only taken Junia a maximum of seven minutes to find her things, but it was still annoying to have to look for things that were stolen from her. `

"Hey, Junia!"

Junia turned her head to look at the person who called her name. Behind her Caleb and, was it Tyler?, were making their way quickly towards her.

"What's up?" Caleb smiled. He seemed happy to see her. She wondered why.

"Not much, just walking to English."

"We are too. We'll walk you there." Caleb said gesturing at the path ahead of them. "I didn't know you were in our English class. You should come sit with us today." They started walking, the two boys at either side of Junia.

"Won't that cause a bit of a disturbance when I take someone else's seat?"

"Eh, let them figure it out. Not our problem, right?" He asked nudging her. She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." She tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't meet Tyler the other night. Junia, this is Tyler Simms. Tyler this is Junia."

"It's nice to meet you." Tyler offered a small, fleeting smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. I think I saw you the other day, after the history test."

"Oh, yeah. You're that girl." Tyler said, his eyes widening.

"That girl. Real nice Tyler." Caleb narrowed his eyes in a teasing way.

"No, I mean. You're the girl who Reid walked to the dorms." This sparked Caleb's interest.

"Junia is _that _girl?"

"Um, yeah." Junia said feeling awkward. "Reid helped me out because I forgot my umbrella."

"Why didn't you say so at Nicky's the other night?" Caleb asked. Junia wondered why the fact would mean anything to him.

"Well, I didn't know it was Reid until recently." Junia said. "I didn't know his name at the time, and well, I didn't think it mattered."

"Well—" Tyler started. Junia felt a movement behind her back and saw Tyler flinch.

"Don't worry about it." Caleb grinned. "Reid was just bragging about his 'being a good Samaritan' or whatever and we were just making fun of the girl who we assumed was completely different from you."

"What do you mean?" Junia asked in genuine confusion.

"Sometimes Reid meets…_interesting _girls." Caleb explained. "But they never stick for long. He usually ditches them once he realizes how annoying or clingy or just plain stupid they are."

"He's never talked about anyone as long as you though."

"We've only met once. I didn't even know he knows my name." Junia felt herself growing red.

"He doesn't he—"

"Well, look at this." Kira Snider said as she walked up to the group of three. Amanda was walking next to her. She just glared at Junia. "Looks like good advice does often go unheeded. I see you made new friends Junia." Junia looked at the ground, away from the two girls.

"Hey, cool it Kira, ok?" Caleb asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Caleb. I didn't realize that I was talking to you."

"Listen, leave Junia alone. She's allowed to make her own choices in friends. She's not obligated to become your second lap dog."

"Excuse me?" Amanda asked. "You know what Kira, let's go. I'm done being with these losers. I spend more than enough time with them already being as my roommate is their newest Loser-Inductee."

"Clever. Did you come up with that by yourself, or have you been looking up comebacks on the Internet again?" Caleb asked. Amanda opened her mouth and then shut it.

"You watch." Kira pointed at them. "I'm going to tell Aaron, just you watch." The girls stormed ahead of them.

"Thanks." Junia said quietly. "You didn't have to stand up for me like that."

"It's no problem. Every once in a while it's nice to put them in their place." Caleb shrugged.

"Besides, you're way too nice for them." Tyler added. Junia smiled and blushed simultaneously.

"You guys are too nice to me." She said quietly.

"We're only buttering you up now so you don't crack when we mess with you later." Caleb dismissed. "I mean you saw how we treat Kate." Junia laughed, and the three soon found themselves at the English building.

"Thanks for keeping me company on the walk."

"What you're just going to abandon us? C'mon sit on our side, at least next to Kate or something so we can throw bits of paper at you." Caleb was going through great lengths to make her feel comfortable. She was thankful.

"Well, alright." She shrugged, and followed them into the building to her new seat in English.


	9. Hushed Conversation & Halloween Costumes

**Chapter 9:**** Hushed Conversations && Halloween Costumes**

**Author's Note:: **_I feel like a terrible person. So much for writing more often. I've decided to try not to make any more promises that I can't (well, don't) keep. Anyway, I apologize for not writing for SUCH a long time and have many ideas for the next few chapters, so I'm HOPING that they will be up sooner rather than later. Reviews are greatly appreciated, however if you don't feel like it who am I to judge? Please, enjoy!_

**What Happened Last**

"You're the girl who Reid walked to the dorms."

"Junia is _that _girl?"

"Um, yeah." Junia said feeling awkward. "Reid helped me out because I forgot my umbrella."

"Why didn't you say so at Nicky's the other night?" Caleb asked.

"Well, I didn't know it was Reid until recently." Junia responded. "I didn't know his name at the time, and well, I didn't think it mattered."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"You watch." Kira pointed at them. "I'm going to tell Aaron, just you watch." The girls stormed ahead of them.

**October 28****th****, 2006**

Junia walked into the classroom in between Caleb and Tyler. Caleb moved into the row where Pogue was already standing, putting his stuff down.

"Hey, man." Pogue greeted, giving Caleb a fist bump.

"Hey, what's up?" Caleb asked. Junia moved to the row below where Kate and Sarah were sitting. Luckily, the seats around them were free.

"Hey, Junia!" Kate greeted, smiling. Sarah turned around and smiled. "I didn't know you were in this class."

"I usually sit," Junia turned pointing to the far left back corner of the classroom. "All the way back there."

"Well it's about time you came and sat with us."

"Caleb invited me."

"Well, I guess he's good for something then." Kate teased, looking up at Caleb who missed the comment. He seemed to be having a somewhat animated, but hushed conversation above them. Kate waved them off and turned back to Junia and Sarah. "Hey, put your stuff down."

"Oh, sure, umm, where should I sit?" Junia asked, looking around.

"Here you sit in between us, and I'll take Kaleigh's seat. She falls asleep in class anyway, I doubt she'll mind." Sarah said, moving her stuff over so Junia could get set up.

"Oh, Sarah. How did that thing go with the um, the um…" Kate trailed off waving her finger back and forth, searching for the world.

"Oh, the textbook thing? Funny story, actually…" Sarah said starting to tell the story. Junia noticed that Tyler was missing, and scanned the classroom over Sarah's shoulder.

"…you're serious? I mean I just assumed it was all a joke or something." She heard Pogue say, and then stopped paying attention in search of Tyler. She located him in the upper part of the right side of the classroom, talking with Reid. Judging by Tyler's facial expressions, they were also really into their conversation. Tyler pointed to where she was standing, and Reid turned around. Junia quickly shifted her gaze to Sarah who was smiling as she was telling her story, so Junia started to smile as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Reid turn back and say something to Tyler. Junia felt her face grow hot and prayed she wasn't turning red. The last thing she wanted to do was to explain just what she had been paying attention to for the duration of Sarah's story.

"You're joking." Kate responded, making Junia inwardly jump, as she started paying attention to what she was looking not.

"Nope, I swear, that's what happened." Kate started laughing, and Junia kept her smile up.

"Sorry, Junia. If you knew who Riley was it would be tons funnier."

"It's still pretty funny." Junia said taking a stab in the dark.

"I thought so." Sarah said, as the Mr. Waugh walked to the front of the classroom

Class was long and boring. Junia hadn't liked Cormac McCarthy's work that much.

"If there's one thing I don't get," Kate said, packing up her notes after class ended. "It's cowboys. I just don't get them."

Sarah laughed as Kate slung her bag over her shoulder.

"So, I take it you're not going to be a cowgirl for Halloween then." Sarah asked?

"I'm going to be a flapper, actually."

"Yeah? Just remember it's going to be cold." Sarah warned, hinting at the length of the costume.

"There are going to be tons of people at the party, and I'm know for a fact that Pogue's house has decent heating." Kat responded. "Plus, I have a boa just in case." The two girls giggled as Junia walked quietly behind the pair as they discussed Halloween. She wasn't a Halloween fanatic like some people, but she still felt awkward as they talked about their plans in front of her.

Sarah looked back still laughing, and noticed Junia staring at anything along the path that could be even remotely described as interesting. "Kate." Sarah said, hitting her friends. "Did you not do it yet?"

"Oh my goodness, Junia! I forgot. I completely forgot." She turned to Junia, stopping as they walked down the path. Junia looked at Kate. "We're having a Halloween party on Friday at Pogue's house. Do you wanna come?"

"Sounds great." Junia smiled faintly.

"Great! It's a costume party, so make sure you wear one. Don't be afraid to show some skin." Kate poked her and Junia grew red quickly causing the other girl to laugh. "Or not, it's up to you. But seriously, wear something you can dance in, that looks good on you, not like sheet ghost, oh, and don't be a fairy."

"Don't be a fairy?" Junia's forehead creased in confusion.

"There's always a million fairies." Kate rolled her eyes.

"And witches was popular at my old school." Sarah put in.

"Oh yeah that too. Don't be a witch."

"Other than that, anything's fair game. Even characters."

"Characters?" Junia felt a little bombarded by the information and wished that maybe she hadn't been invited. No. She definitely wanted to be invited.

"Alice in Wonderland, Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas, Wilma from the Flinstones, you know." Sarah rattled off.

"What are you guys going to be?

"Well, Pogue and I are going to be a gangster and flapper." Kate smiled.

"Oh, so you did decide to coordinate." Sarah commented. "I'm going to be a pirate. Who knows what Caleb's being."

"I think I'll just be whatever they have in the store."

"You should be Supergirl. They always have tons of superhero costumes." Kate grew excited

"Or a Native American Princess." Sarah suggested.

"Way to be PC." Kate rolled her eyes. "You can always do-it-yourself with stuff from the thrift store and be a gypsy or something."

"I'll figure it out." Junia shrugged. "Well, this is the way to my dorm. I'll see you later."

"Hey, Sarah and I are going to grab some lunch. Wanna come?" Junia looked to the dorm and then back at her friends.

"Sure, thanks." She said as the girls switched topics.

**Ending Thoughts:: **_So I realized the date was October 28__th__, and I needed to address Halloween. After this I'll go back to what I was planning, and Halloween fits in very nicely, even better than what I had originally thought. I hope you don't mind if from now on I skip most of the filler, lead up chapters. I'd rather just get to the action._


	10. Boring Shifts & Football Games

**Chapter 10:**** Boring Shifts && Football Games**

**Author's Note:: **_Ok, first let me thank my fantastic and forgiving reviewers who gave me the inspiration to finish and publish this sooner than I thought I would. Second, I'd like to celebrate for a minute. The setup is DONE and the plot can begin! I'm so excited, because I have a lot of wonderful things planned for all of you who have stuck with the story so far. It should be quite an adventure. _

**What Happened Last**

"We're having a Halloween party on Friday at Pogue's house. Do you wanna come?"

"Sounds great."

**October 29****th****, 2006**

Apparently there weren't a lot of people in Ipswich who wanted to buy groceries at 4:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday. When Junia had gotten to work there had been a small amount of back-up in the lines, but now there was pretty much nobody in the entire store. Only a few people were wandering around the store with half-full carts, and most of the others were headed straight to the Express lines. Junia stood at her register station, cleaning every nook and cranny she could find with a rag that had at one point been damp, but now was just turning cold. It felt like it had been four hours since she had come to work, not an hour and a half.

As Junia stood up from where she had been bent over, cleaning the bottom of the cash register stand, she was hit in the head with something. She looked down and found a waded up piece of paper with a big blue ten on it that had once been used to hold a roll of dimes. She picked it up, glancing at her surroundings, searching for the culprit. She wasn't that hard to find. Monica Kim was standing casually facing her own cash register with her head turned to Junia.

Junia held up the piece of paper, her eyebrows raised.

"I hate when it's like this." Monica responded. She had been working at Peville's for the past three years as she had been a student at Spenser Academy. She had graduated last year was taking a gap year before heading off to University of Pennsylvania next fall. _"Mostly I wanted to take a break before I had to go to school for _another_ four years. I just told my parents I wanted to work for my education, instead of having them pay for everything. There's nothing a parent wants to hear more than their kid wanting to take responsibility. So my dad convince my mom to let me do it. This is going to be the easiest year of my life." _Monica sounded so sure of her decision, it reminded Junia of her fighting to go to Spenser. "Have you been watching the football game?"

"The what?" Junia asked.

"Do you _ever_ look out the window? There's a touch football game going on across the street. It's pretty good." Monica looked over her shoulder and out the window. Junia followed her gaze to watch a bunch of guys running around the field. She had been too engrossed in her cleaning and own thoughts about what she was going to be for Halloween and how to get to the party, to bother looking out the window for an outside source of entertainment.

"I didn't notice." Junia commented, looking back over to Monica. "I didn't know you liked football." There were a lot of things Junia didn't know about Monica, but she wouldn't have pegged her as a sports type of girl.

"I don't." Well that sorted that out. "But I do like hot guys, and you have to admit…" Monica trailed off looking outside again "they are pretty good looking." Junia also turned to look, absent-mindedly moving her rag over the bagging surface in small circles as she followed the game. A boy ran down to one side of the field towards what she could only guess was marked out as the end zone. He leapt up as the football went hurdling through the air and caught the ball, somehow managing to land on his feet while keeping possession of the ball. After this feat he started victory lap, in which he threw the football towards the ground and ran around with pointer fingers high in the air, giving selective teammates high fives. Monica was right; these guys were good looking. He turned so that he was no longer facing away from her so that she could see his profile. He was familiar. It didn't take Junia long to place a name to the face, and as he turned fully around to confirm what she already knew, his name was ringing through her head. Reid. She quickly looked back down at what she had been doing, washing off the counter with more energy than she had previously, her face feeling hot. A young mother juggling her toddler stepped into Junia's queue.

"Hi. Thank you for shopping at Peville's Grocery." Junia greeted, placing the rag under the counter "Did you find everything alright?"

"Yes." The mother gave a quick smile as she tried to put the items up onto the conveyer belt while keeping her boy's little fingers off of the candy. "Liam." She scolded, grabbing his hand away as he threatened to pull all of the Snickers down into the line. The boy turned and faced Junia, a scowl on his face. It was comical how serious he was about it. The mother looked hassled, and Junia felt like she should make an attempt to help.

"Hi, there." she looked at the little boy who turned to look up at her.

"Hi." He said shortly, a frown still somewhat in place.

"I like your shirt." Junia smiled, pointing at the boys grey shirt with little multicolored sedans driving on lines across it.

"I like cars." He grinned, a complete change of mood.

"Me too." Junia lied as she began to ring up the items. "What kind of car is your favorite?"

"Green ones. Green means go!" he shouted. "Vroom! Vroom!"

"Liam." His mother said, warning.

"I'm sorry." Junia apologized, changing her voice into a stage whisper as she addressed the boy. "I like green ones too." Junia's bike was mint green. "That'll be 43.76." she turned to tell the mother. The mother moved over to the pin pad and began filling it out.

"Would you like a sticker?" Junia asked Liam. He nodded. Junia reached under the counter for a "Paid" sticker and handed it to the boy who looked positively thrilled.

"Thank you." The mother said.

"It's no problem. He's very cute." Junia looked over at the mother, smiling. Her gaze went over the mother's shoulder and out the windows, straight to where she saw Reid looking at her. He stood, gazing into the windows as the rest of the circle that he was in huddled. He had to be looking at her, their eyes were locked. Junia's stomach turned over, and she felt her heart began to quicken a little. The woman had turned to talk to Liam for a second in the middle of paying, leaving Junia stuck in Reid's stare. He smiled, and she turned away to the sound of the receipt exiting the computer. She ripped it out, attempting to get her heart back into it's normal pace.

"Have a great day, ma'am." Junia said before turning to look at the little boy. "And you too sir."

"Thank you, you too." The mother responded. The pair walked out, the little boy holding his mother's hand jabbering to her the entire time. Junia looked back outside. Reid had joined a huddle.

"So, who are you looking at?" Monica asked, startling Junia a little bit so that she whipped her head back to face Monica. "Is it the guy with the blue shirt and the jeans and black pointy hair? Do you think he's from Italy? I mean, seriously, who's _that_ tan in October? I bet he has an accent." Monica rambled a little looking back out the window. Junia was almost ready to breathe a sigh of relief when Monica looked back over at her. "So?"

"I wasn't really looking at anyone. Just smiling because of the little boy. He was so adorable." Junia tried to change the topic.

"Bull." Monica challenged. "Come on, I don't even go to Spenser anymore. It's not like I can tell people or whatever."

"Why would you tell anyone anything? It's not like I'm interested in one of them."

"Ooooh, you are. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up, or tried avoiding the conversation." Monica said, turning to fully face Junia. "Come on, tell me. Which one? Just if it's the guy in the purple hoodie, lie to me. He's…ehhhh." She made a face.

"Well, even though it's nothing. I was looking at the blonde guy. In the grey hoodie." Junia added. She felt her heart pick up again. She returned to the cleaning, trying to distract herself.

"Reid?" Monica said after a moment. It must have taken her some time to locate him out the window. "You like Reid Garwin?"

"What? No. I just think he's ….attractive." That was a lame defense.

"Let me tell you," Monica said, capturing Junia's attention with her tone. "You could do a lot worse than Reid Garwin. He's on the swim team you know, so he's…" she gestured oddly, in a way that Junia didn't quite understand. "Built." She finished her sentence.

"Yeah. I heard he's a bit of a…" Junia trailed off, hoping to catch some bit of information.

"Smart ass? Yeah, a little bit. But it's pretty funny, and most of the people he targets deserve it." It gave some information, but not a lot. "At least, that's what I gathered based on one elective I had with him two years ago." An elderly man walked into Monica's line, and Junia gestured for her to help him.

"Hi. Thanks for shopping at Peville's Grocery. Did you find everything okay, sir?" Monica asked. Junia turned her attention back to the window, Reid was in the middle of a play, running after a guy who had the ball. If only this would continue until the end of her shift.

**Ending Thoughts:: **_Due to the length of this chapter when I finished it, I broke it into two parts. So still consider this to be Part 1._


	11. Free Seats & Good Will

**Chapter 11:**** Free Seats && Good Will**

**Author's Note:: **_So as I said at the end of Chapter 10, this is more of a continuation of that chapter than an actual new chapter. I realized the break I put in it would be better served to make it two short chapters instead of one long one. I hope you enjoy it, and please review if you have time :)_

**What Happened Last**

He started a victory lap, in which he threw the football towards the ground and ran around with pointer fingers high in the air, giving selective teammates high fives. Monica was right; these guys were good looking. He turned so that he was no longer facing away from her so that she could see his profile. He was familiar. It didn't take Junia long to place a name to the face, and as he turned fully around to confirm what she already knew, his name was ringing through her head. Reid.

**October 29****th****, 2006**

If there was one good thing about working at a small grocery store in a pretty small town, it was that when things were continually slow the managers let people go home early. So, before the official end of her shift, Junia was bicycling down the street, headed to Nicky's for dinner. If anyone had asked her (as Monica had after asking Junia what she was going to do with her night) just why she decided to go to Nicky's for dinner, she would say that she left because she really wanted a good burger. Her real reasons were kept to herself. The football game had broken up half an hour ago, and she hoped to see some of the team there. It wasn't too far down the road, especially if someone was driving as she assumed most of them were. As it were, it had only taken Junia about ten minutes to bike there, and that was with herself being pretty tired from standing all day. She locked her bike up to the old bicycle rack that she was pretty sure had remained unused until she arrived in town, and pushed open the doors to the buzzing nightlife scene. She didn't recognize anyone.

Junia quickly moved through the door so the people behind her could pass through, and immediately upon their entrance they were shouting hellos and making their way to people. Junia wandered over to the bar where there were people laughing and talking, most of the seats taken. She hovered by an empty section as a burly man walked over.

"What can I get for ya?" He called over the noise.

"I'll have the cheeseburger and a Sprite." He nodded and walked away as she stood awkwardly by the bar. There was no gross guy in a purple hoodie or hot Italian, and definitely no Reid. People moved around her, some giving dirty looks at the girl who stood in the way, most not even caring. Nicky's always seemed to be full of partiers and she sort of liked it that way. She would have to come back again with Kate and Sarah, maybe even Monica. The burger didn't take long to make, and Junia quickly paid and after a few minutes of hard searching found a table where she could sit and eat.

Junia was about halfway through her burger before someone came over to her table. "Anyone sitting here?" She looked up and was met by the familiar gaze of Reid Garwin.

"Um, no." Junia said, moving her plate and her soda closer to herself as he sank down into the chair across from her.

"You never gave me your name the other day." Reid stated. He was right to the point. Unlike most boys who would come over he wasn't smooth, and he didn't even seem to try. He was direct, which was nice.

"Neither did you." Junia, on the other hand, wasn't so direct. There was a small pause in the conversation. "My name is Junia."

"Junia." Reid repeated, leaning forward onto the table. "That's a pretty name."

"I think it's weird." Junia leaned onto her own elbows, pushing her plate to the side. "But my parents wanted us to all have unique names."

"I think it fits you." Reid said, as if he had put some hard thought into it. She wondered which part he meant. The pretty, or the weird, or the unique, or maybe all three? It was a bit of a misguided compliment.

"How would you know?" Junia asked. Her voice wasn't accusatory, if anything it she hoped it was more of a mysterious flirty banter. She was never really good at flirting.

"The lighting's pretty good, so it's easy to tell how pretty you are." Then again, he wasn't so great at flirting either. "Besides, I've heard about you, Junia." He said her name, accentuating each syllable, as if testing to see how he truly liked to say it.

"About _me_?" Junia was intrigued. "Nobody here even knows my name."

"Yeah, well, I've got my sources." He seemed pretty smug about it too. If Junia was in his shoes, she'd also feel smug.

"I know your sources." Oh, wait. She sort of was in his shoes.

"And I also knew that. See, I already know a lot about you. Or at least what people say about you."

Another pause. She almost felt like they were going in circles, and yet this was not an un-enjoyable conversation.

"What do they say about me?"

"Kate says that you're a saint because you have to put up with Kira Snider and Amanda Gates all of the time. Sarah says you're really easy-going, and don't know a lot about Spenser or the people in it. Pogue says that you don't talk much, and Caleb says you're almost too considerate, where you don't bother to stick up for yourself because you don't want to cause trouble, and Tyler told me that—" Reid stopped. "Actually, forget about baby-boy." Junia couldn't argue with the picture he had painted for him. She just wished it had been a prettier one.

"You've got good sources." She smiled and then looked down at the table.

"I hope so, there's nobody else who can give me anything on you." So he asked around about her? That didn't necessarily mean that he liked her.

_"Wake up, Junia!" _ she scolded herself in her head. "Still, you've got a lot more on me, then I have on you." Junia said looking up at him. "And I've heard about the Sons of Ipswich everywhere."

"Yeah? What have you heard about me?"

"I'm going to keep that to myself." Junia smiled, and he smiled too, hanging his head in playful defeat before looking back up.

"So what brings you to Nicky's?"

"I'm finished work and wanted something to eat."

"You work at Peville's?"

"You know." Junia said. It was the first time they brought up one of their previous encounters. Well, besides the whole umbrella incident.

"How'd you like the game?"

"I don't really watch a lot of football, so I don't know. You did make a great catch though."

"You saw that?" He smiled, obviously very proud of himself. "Usually I'm much better than I was today."

If this was some subtle attempt at bragging, Junia really couldn't care less. "I'll believe that when I see it." She laughed and then finished off her sprite. The rest of her food remained neglected, pushed away to the side of the table; she wasn't really hungry anymore. Junia looked at her watch, although she could already see that it was pretty dark outside. The light on her bike could be finicky; she should probably go back. Junia got what she wanted, what she came for. Now it was time to leave. "It was nice talking to you, Reid." She said using his name for the first time as she got up from the table. It felt weird calling him by his name, especially since he had yet to introduce himself to her officially.

"Where are you going?" he asked, quickly getting up after her.

"Back to the dorms." She said. "I gotta ride my bike there before it gets too dark."

"I can give you a ride." He offered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm ok."

"Caleb's right, you are too considerate." Was that an accusation or a compliment? "Come on." He said nodding his head to the door, and he started in that direction with Junia quickly following him. "I'll pull around." He said before disappearing into the parking lot. Junia walked over to the bike rack and unchained it, rolling it to the front where she saw Reid was already waiting with the car. Junia walked her bike over to the car as Reid got out of the driver's seat to open the trunk and lift her bike into the car for her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, moving around to the passenger's seat. Reid closed and locked the trunk, walking over to his seat behind the wheel. Junia pulled the seatbelt across her, as Reid did and they were ready to go.

"Let's roll." Reid said, shifting into drive. He then proceeded to tear out of the parking lot, forcing Junia to fall back into her seat as he laughed and let out a loud "Woo!"

_"I'm about to die."_ Junia thought as she watched the stores on the road fly by her. _"I'm actually going to die today._" Reid looked over at her from the road and laughed. She must have been a sight.

"You okay?" he asked.

"That's yet to be deter_mined_." The last part of the word was shortened and gasped out as Reid took a sharp turn.

"So, I take it your one of those people who actually follows the speed limit exactly?" he asked.

"Well, I certainly don't go 30 mph over it." At this, Reid laughed again as he made the last turn to where the dorms were, swinging into the parking lot in one fluid and terrifying motion.

"Look, we got here in record time." Reid pointed at the clock. It had taken them ten maybe fifteen minutes. It should have been about twenty.

"I'm never driving with you again." Junia said shakily stepping out of Reid's car. Reid laughed as he got out and closed his door, locking the car soon afterward.

"And here I was giving you another favor out of my good will."

"You can keep your good will." Junia said as the pair made their way up to the dorms. "Well the driving, good will."

"You say that now." Reid held the door for her as they entered the building. "You'll change your mind."

"Oh, I don't think I will." She said, heading up the stairs. She felt pretty confident in that statement.

"So, are you going to the Halloween party?" Reid asked suddenly changing the conversation.

"At Pogue's?" Junia responded as they began to walk down the hallway of the dorm together. He nodded. "I am."

"Do you know what you're going to be yet?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." He said. Reid was quiet again, like he was when he had walked her to the dorms for the first time.

"This is my room." Junia said stopping outside of her dorm, gesturing to the door. "I'll see you Friday, then, I guess."

"Yeah, see you Friday." Reid looked at her, and she looked back for a second, before turning the key in the lock and walking into her room.


	12. Uncovered Truths & Tentative Friendship

**Chapter 12:**** Uncovered Truths && Tentative Friendships**

**Author's Note:: **_Not sure how I felt about the last two chapters, but I like this one a lot more. I would love to read about what you though(/think?)! Anyway, here's the pre-party (next chapter's the actual thing; this one got a little too long.) I didn't really do much of a description of her costume here (at least in the block format), but there is a link to the picture on my profile! So check that out, and then the descriptions I gave will make a little more sense. Happy reading!_

**What Happened Last**

"Besides, I've heard about you, Junia." He said her name, accentuating each syllable, as if testing to see how he truly liked to say it.

"About _me_?" Junia was intrigued. "Nobody here even knows my name."

"Yeah, well, I've got my sources." He seemed pretty smug about it too. If Junia was in his shoes, she would be too.

"I know your sources." Oh, wait. She sort of was.

"And I also knew that. See, I already know a lot about you. Or at least what people say about you."

**October 31****st****, 2006**

The final couple of days before the Halloween party had passed in a flurry of homework, a consistent flow of customers at Peville's and hour long conversations with Kate and Sarah about what to wear to the party and where to get ready for it. They had decided, or more accurately: Junia had been informed, that the three girls would get ready in Kate and Sarah's dorm and then head over to the party sometime around 7:30. The party started at 7:00 and would go until pretty much whenever, probably around midnight possibly even later.

Kate had reasoned it out for Junia. "Nobody ever arrives on time to a party. Everyone's always ten, fifteen minutes late. So by getting there at 7:30, there's a greater chance that the party will be in full swing and there's none of that awkward small talk or whatever that people have to do at the beginning. Besides it's not like Pogue doesn't know if we're coming or not."

Junia had headed over to the Costume City on Thursday, sorted through all of the costumes and tried on a bunch and ultimately settled on the "Hot Mumma." After Junia's last class on Friday she ran up to her room, threw all of her makeup into a plastic bag along with the costume and hurried to Kate and Sarah's dorm.

"Junia! That was fast." Kate greeted at the door, letting Junia into the room.

"I didn't want to get caught in the dorm when Amanda was there, I hope you don't mind." Junia said walking in. Amanda was still angry with Junia, not that Junia would be able to tell by any of her direct interactions with her roommate. Amanda had turned back to her old self, if not a little nicer. She had told Junia that she "wasn't worth being angry at. Too much energy for such a little cause. It's not like it made any difference in your judgment, or whatever." If Junia hadn't overheard a conversation of Amanda ranting to Kira on the phone and about how she was going to find some way to "get that little bitch back," Junia might have believed that all had actually been forgiven and that Amanda would finally leave her alone. It wasn't over yet, and she didn't know when the next attack would be made. It was best just to avoid Amanda at all costs.

"She's _still_ holding being friends with us against you. She's so overdramatic." Kate rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind Junia. "Besides there are worse things you could do at Spenser than be friends with us."

"Like what, be friends with them?" Junia asked.

"Exactly." Kate smiled.

"Hi, Sarah." Junia addressed Kate's roommate, feeling bad for having left her out of the past conversation. Not that she couldn't have joined in.

"Hey, Junia. Is that your costume?" Sarah asked gesturing to the bag.

"Oh, yeah." Junia had almost forgotten about it.

"Ooo, well let's see it!" Kate exclaimed, and Junia set the bag down on the nearest bed pulling her costume out.

"You don't think it's bad do you? I mean, there wasn't too much left there. I could have been a mime…"

"Junia this it hot!" Kate grabbed the bottom of the dress. "I love the slits, it's so cool. It looks like it's shredded… you're going to be getting a lot of attention tonight. Sexiest mummy in town."

"I like the headband." Sarah commented picking up the piece of fabric that had fallen to the ground when Junia had extracted the dress. She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Kate, but then again Kate had pretty much said any comment there was to be had about the dress. Junia laughed at this as she folded up her costume and placed it back in the bag. "Hey, that's not good for it." Sarah stopped Junia, standing up from the chair that she had been sitting in up until this point. She took the costume from Junia, and moved to the closet, grabbing an empty hanger and putting the costume on it. She draped the headband around the neck of the hanger.

"Thanks." Junia said.

"Hey, no problem. I figured we didn't want to change until it got close to the time, and you wouldn't want it to get wrinkled."

"I mean could you really tell?" Kate asked before shaking her head and waving a hand. "Doesn't matter. Here, sit down." She gestured to a bed and Junia sat down on it. Sarah moved over to the other bed, presumably her own, and Kate took the chair that Sarah had been sitting in. The musical chairs seemed unnecessary, but Junia was unaffected so she didn't point it out. "So, Junia…" Kate started. It became very clear why they all had to sit down and why Junia was stuck in the middle of the two other girls. "I heard that Reid walked you to your dorm the other night. Again." Junia almost balked. First of all, she had not told Sarah or Kate about the meeting she had had with the blue-eyed boy two nights ago. She had decided to keep it as a secret to herself, not wanting to get anyone else (and by anyone else she meant Kate) excited about something that was really nothing to be excited about. And second, she had never told Kate or Sarah that she had met Reid before then either. She had told them all that they met in class, not that they shared a fairly small umbrella while walking to the dorms. Until Tyler told Caleb that she was "that girl" three days ago. Tyler. Rather than heed her (for some reason) nervous stomach, Junia decided to play it off as if it were nothing.

"Oh, yeah. He did." She nodded with the last few words as if needing to further confirm the fact that Kate already knew was a truth. Reid had talked to Tyler, Tyler couldn't keep a secret to his friends, not that he knew it was a secret per se… Kate looked at Sarah and then smiled a bit mischievously, Sarah joined in. "What?" Junia asked.

"Don't 'what' us." Kate said, still smiling. "You know. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know—"

"Come on Junia. We're not stupid. If it really wasn't a big deal you would have told us that Reid walked _you_ to the dorms when we were all at Nicky's." Sarah pushed.

"Oh." It was a good point, and Junia really wished that it hadn't been so accurate.

"So, you like Reid?"

"I don't…I mean, I just…Ok, to be honest, I'm not sure. I mean maybe." This was the second time this week she'd been caught for liking Reid. Not fair. She should be able to keep a few things to herself without everyone finding out.

"I think maybe is as good as we're going to get." Sarah looked at Kate who smiled.

"Maybe's good. I mean, hey, he's seemed to notice you a lot."

"A lot?"

"Yeah, he asks about you. The famous Junia that he's 'never met'." She put the last words in air quotes. "Although obviously he now knows who you are. Probably Tyler pointed you out or something. They tell each other everything. More than the other Sons." That brought back something that Reid had said to her the other night at Nicky's. "_Tyler told me that—actually, forget about baby-boy."_ So he had kept something to himself too. What had Tyler told him that he didn't want Junia to know? Well, know that he knew.

"Apparently he told Caleb that he drove you home, and then Caleb told me, and—"

"And you told Kate." Junia finished.

"Exactly." Kate confirmed with a smile.

"You know I would love to get into this little circle of people who talk about me. What do you say?"

"Things. Nothing bad. You're far too _good_ for us to be able to even make up some flaw that's halfway realistic." Kate teased. Caleb had been able to turn one of her "good" things into a flaw.

"I'm not that good." Junia protested shyly.

"Well that works out if you like a boy like Reid."

"Why? What do you mean?" Junia tried to keep out the worry. She felt horribly unsuccessful.

"Nothing. She means nothing." Sarah said, casting an scolding look in Kate's direction before turning back to Junia. "Reid just likes to have his fun. He pushes some buttons, says stuff to rile people up, but he's really a sweet guy. Whenever someone's in need he's the first to do whatever he can to help. He really gives it his best effort too. A lot more responsible then he seems."

"She's right." Kate nodded. "I mean, just to make things clear, he's not like Aaron or Bordy or anything. He's a lot better person, not so snobbish or cruel. But he can fight fire with fire when it comes to them."

"_And then everyone gets burned._" Junia thought, finishing the phrase.

"But hey, you're now officially one of us." Kate said, brightening up.

"Sorry?" Junia was confused.

"She means one of us girls. Kate's dating Pogue. I'm dating Caleb. You like Reid. Up until now our friendship was purely tentative. You didn't get to become a real friend until you started to like one of the Sons. Preferably one that didn't have a girlfriend." Sarah joked.

"Oh, well, I guess that's good then." Junia was still a little confused. Sarah and Kate broke out into laughter, and even though she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, Junia joined in.


End file.
